


Flower Power

by malkinmalkout



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Except Sid and Geno who are in love., Gen, Gross Hockey Boys, Multi, Russians, Tanger is a flirt, They are all in platonic love, locker room swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkinmalkout/pseuds/malkinmalkout
Summary: With trade rumours threatening Marc's position on the Penguins he really didn't need any further worries in the form of random superpowers.Luckily he's surrounded by meddlesome friends who are glad to help, whether he wants it or not.





	1. Hero's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The time-line for this starts Jan 14th 2017 after Pens vs Red Wings. 
> 
> This story is already finished so I will be uploading the other chapters soon. Also the rating would be general if it wasn't for all the gosh darn swearing. 
> 
> A big thank-you to sergeantsexface on tumblr who volunteered to beta for me. They fixed my terrible grammar and encouraged me through awesome comments.

It takes Marc an embarrassingly long time to notice the changes.

He can’t really be blamed for being so slow on the uptake considering everything happened so gradually; and it was all so random he hadn’t even thought to look for this sort of thing.

There were little clues, like when Dana complained about washing Marc’s pungent sweaty jersey; or maybe it was how opposing players started to fidget more whenever Marc stared them down from his crease and inwardly cursed them in multiple languages.

It shouldn’t be a surprise that Sidney started Marc’s enlightenment process about his abilities, considering the fact that Sid was almost omnipresent in spotting deviations in his friends and team. 

_/\\_

He and Sid are sitting in their normal seating arrangement on the team plane after a disastrous loss by Marc to the Red Wings. Sid is talking hockey, as per usual, commenting on practicing his rebound shots. Marc makes sure to add noises of interest and say “sure Sid” every so often while he inwardly makes plans for a family outing during the coming break. So it takes Marc a moment to realise that Sid has stopped talking. He looks over to Sid to find him staring at Marc like he’s a stubborn puck that keeps making unpredictable bounces.

“You look like you’re about to come at me with a hockey stick,” Marc says, not feeling the least bit guilty for being caught not listening, it wouldn’t be the first time. “Do me and Kris need to retrain you on not scanning people in public, the hockey robot rumours have just started to die out too.”

Sid starts to looks a bit manic but doesn’t even twitch at the familiar chirp. “There’s something wrong with you.”

“Aww thanks bud, I have no idea why someone as charming as you cannot get a boyfriend.”

“No,” Sid huffs, “I didn’t mean it like that… although it’s true, not the boyfriend thing, but your general wrongness. I just…” Sid shifted in his seat, obviously thinking of how to rephrase himself, “Something has changed, you’re different. I don’t know, it’s just that I noticed you’ve been, um, leaking more. Not like that, stop making that face. You’ve been leaving puddles around that aren’t normal. They’re weird okay, Schultz slipped in one remember? Even Matt came to me asking if you have a skin problem that makes you, I don’t know, ooze, I guess. Don’t you dare get Geno to fine him, he was worried. And also whenever you go into your goalie trance while staring at someone they start scratching themselves. At first I just thought that maybe it was just pranks but its been going on for months and you never laugh about it like normal pranks; Except when Schultzy tripped, but you didn’t even own up then.”

Marc remained quiet even after Sid finished his lengthy rant, processing what he had said, before settling on, “You’ve managed to reach a whole ‘nother level of insane, the rookies will be heartbroken.” The poor children didn’t know better yet, but if they wanted to thrive on this team they would eventually learn how to handle the enigma that was Sidney Crosby.

“No.” Sid repeated, starting to look legitimately concerned. “Flower, this isn’t normal, okay.”

Oh dear. He’s broken out the ‘concerned-captain’ voice.

“Maybe we should consult other people before we start planning my funeral,” Marc said trying to appease Sid before he went from ‘concerned-captain’ to ‘concerned-close-friend’, which would involve even more meddling and sad eyes. “Maybe Vero or Kris or even Geno, anyone who has a better grasp on what’s normal for me.”

Sid’s frown lessened a bit, “Yeah okay. Thanks.”

God save him from this man’s sincerity.

Not that that would stop him from teasing Sid of course.

“So what’s this I hear about you setting up some romantic downtime this coming break with our favourite Russian?” Marc leered as Sid spluttered denials and tried to avoid eye contact, proving that he would eternally be an easy target.

_/\\_

He was forced into acting out Sid’s request during the optional practice during the break.

Marc was feeling especially spry from spending the last few days with his family, lavishing his lovely wife and beautiful baby girls with love and affection. He had taken them all out skating in PPG Place Plaza. Estelle had been ecstatic, happily practicing to skate on her own. While Scarlett was too young to skate she did enjoy being held by her dad as they carefully glided around. Marc also managed to make her giggle and squeal by tickling her with his soul patch as he rained down kisses upon her the whole time. 

The only downside of the event was that he now had one of the pop songs that had been playing repeating in his head. Despite this Marc walked into practice with a bright mischievous eyes while casually whistling the song’s chorus.

Only a few guys were there already. He knew around this time Sid was probably on the ice, because his Captain was the definition of extra.

The biggest surprise is that Geno was present in his stall, although maybe not mentally present since he looked like he had sleepwalked his way into the Arena. Usually the perpetually late man would stretch his sleeping time to the limit before rushing to optional practices, barely arriving on time and still half asleep.

Marc slinked closer to the dosing Russian, lowly whistling the Jaws theme. Beside Geno, Phil quietly snorted and pretended to ignore the incoming theatrics. Even someone as new to the team as Phil knew better than to poke the sleeping bear.

Of course none of this applied to Marc since he was a goalie, and therefore the exception to a lot of unspoken rules.

“Eugene!” Marc exclaimed gleefully.

Geno bolted upright swearing in Russian. How he enjoyed Geno’s creativity for colourful phases, especially since Marc is always listening to add to his arsenal of foreign swears. He’ll have to test a few of these on Bobrovsky the next time his team played against Columbus.

“I’m surprised to see you since I was under the impression that you didn’t exist before 7am,” Marc continued as if Geno wasn’t shooting a blurry-eyed glare in his direction.

“I think perhaps someone is forcing you here against your will,” Marc’s cheeky smirk grew as Geno gained more of a harassed disposition, “perhaps this someone has a competitive streak as large and wholesome as their ass.”

Marc leaned even closer, “and perhaps this special someone is very bossy and you have the spine of a chocolate éclair when it comes to telling them no.” Geno looked like he was about to protest but Marc didn’t give him the chance as he went in for the kill.

“Coincidently a little birdy told me you happened to spend a…” Marc paused for dramatic effect, “voluptuous break together with his mysterious someone.”

Geno gave Marc a dead-eyed stare, “Я не знаю что это значит. Xуй.” Geno switched to English, “Too early to deal with your shit Flower.”

“Also when you start, um, not know word, err, cвист,” mumbled Geno frustratingly, “Like this.” Geno gave a sharp pitched whistle.

“Whistling,” Phil supplied.

“Yes! Whistling,” Geno sounded out the word before addressing Marc with a familiar smirk, “you terrible before, spit on people, bite tongue, cry on Tanger.” 

Marc wasn’t going to admit that this was actually pretty close to the truth. He remembered his failed venture to learn wolf-whistling while at a Steelers’ game with his long time teammates. How typical that Geno would remember such prime bribery material. Marc was a little proud.

“Your pathetic attempt at distracting me from your infatuation with our beloved Captain is weak and I am sad for you.”

“I think I would like answers about this new ability of yours too.” Called out Kris, who seemed to appear out of thin air.

“It’s happening again Flower.” Marc twitched slightly at Sid’s sudden ominous presence.

“I didn’t know I was on team of ninjas,” Marc said, trying to hide the fact he had just experienced a slight heart attack. “Do I have to put bells on you?”

“I don’t want to hear about your weird kinks Flower,” said Kuni as he walked into the locker room.

“I do!” shouted Horny, already missing a shirt.

The team replied to this declaration with their own wolf-whistles and hollering.

Sid hip-checked Marc into a closer huddle with Geno, Phil, and Kris, before signalling over Kuni. Marc couldn’t believe that Sid was still under the delusion after all these years that he could achieve any sort of privacy in the locker room. 

“There’s something wrong with Flower,” Sid stated, once again, with conviction. But Marc has spent ten years learning to read Sidney and sees right through that p’tit christ’s act. This was a sneak attack and Sid should keep one eye open for the next week if he knew what was good for him.

There was a round of agreement from the circle of betrayers.

“I’m quitting this team and going where I’m loved and get the respect I deserve.”

Sidney looked a bit panicky at the statement, probably because he’s been closely following the trade rumours that Marc was determinedly ignoring.

Alternatively Kris chirped “Oh, well say hi to Satan for me.”

Kuni sighed like his very soul was leaving his body, “I’m too old for this shit. I’m tapping out. See you guys on the ice. Except you Flower, I guess I’ll see you at the wake.”

“Okay don’t leave so fast Grandpa, you know how brittle your bones are,” Marc replied.

“I mean that Flower is able to do things, impossible things,” Sid continued trying to remain serious but obviously fighting a smile at the familiar bantering.

Phil huffed quietly, Sidney was making this way too easy, as proven by Geno nodding and grumbling about magic goalie powers. Which gained a sarcastically grave noise of agreement by Kris.

Marc preened; he loved living up to the eccentric reputation that came with being an ice hockey goalie.

“No please guys, look I made a list,” said Sid quickly waddling over to his stall and making a sound of triumph when he found a piece of folded paper.

Marc didn’t know whether to be endured or mildly exasperated. Judging by the goofy look Geno was sporting it was obvious which one he chose.

Sid started to list off once he re-joined the group, “Weird things that Flower can do: One he can suddenly whistle really well,”

Geno mumbled something about spitting again. There were muffled sniggers. Kris looked like he was holding his breath.

Sid persevered, “Two, he can make people itchy by staring at them,”

Phil had his head in his hands, shoulders slightly shaking. Geno was laser focused on Sid. And Kris looked like he was about to pass out.

“And finally, or so far at least, he can make slime from his sweat,” Sidney concluded, not even trying to act like his eyes weren’t crinkling in amusement at the merriment of the group as they attempted to die by laughing at Marc’s expense.

“Have I ever said how much I love you lately Sid?” asked Kris once he had regained the ability to breath.

“For the last time I’m not going to have a threesome with you and Cathy,” said Sid shaking his head.

“What!?” spluttered Geno turning betrayed eyes on Kris. Looking like he was going to launch right out of his stall at Kris.

“Sidney you bastard, call off your attack bear. I said no such thing!” Kris yelped but then just as quickly fluttered his eyes in a parody of flirtation, “but now that you bring it up I’ve been meaning to ask…” he trailed off wiggling his eyebrows.

Sid started to laugh even as his face turned red.

“No means no Tanger, Sid know better than sleep with you.” Geno objected before continuing in the same scolding tone, “We all know Cathy pity marry you even though you bad at sex.”

“I’ll show you how fucking fantastic I am at sex,” Kris yelled looming over Geno who lounged in his stall.

“Please don’t.” Phil injected mildly while Sid seemed to choke on air in the background.

Marc took pity on his overly embarrassed friend. “Stop propositioning everyone, you slut,” he said tugging Kris out of Geno’s personal space.

“Flower I don’t think we’re supposed to use that word anymore after Jen and the PR team gave us that seminar on sexual harassment,” Sid injected like the dutiful Captain and buzz-kill he is. Marc thinks Sid’s also a giant hypocrite because he knows for a fact that Sid has a very loose tongue when it comes to using insults on the ice.

“So Flower has sucky superpowers. Don’t think it will hurt hockey Sid.” Geno, ever astute in tackling Sid’s underlying worries.

“Well I certainly can’t get any worse,” Marc couldn’t help but self-deprecatingly point out. They were all thinking it anyway.

Sid seemed to tense up even more, “No. Flower everyone goes through a slump. You’re still an important part of this team even when you’re not on the ice.” Sid seemed to consider something before awkwardly adding, “We… I mean… I need you here, on this team. You make me better at my own game.”

That actually meant a lot to Marc, since he knew how Sid wasn’t very comfortable talking about his personal feelings. Not that he needed to, with his face being so easy to read. But it was the thought that counted. Plus Sid saying Marc helped his hockey was practically a declaration of eternal love.

“You big softie,” Marc beamed at Sid pulling him into a one-armed hug and messily kissing his cheek. He turned an accusing pout on the other members of their huddle, “how come none of you tell me things like this? Sid is officially my favourite forever.”

“This not news,” shrugged Geno who looked like he wanted to join in on the hug-fest.

“What are you talking about Mon Chéri, you know I’m your personal cheerleader, I’m here for your pleasure,” Kris protested.

“You’re making propositions again,” pointed out Phil. “You don’t need me to tell you you’re elite Flower, this team wouldn’t be this successful without you.” He got up from his stall and nudged Sid and Geno, “These two just take all the credit.”

“Not my fault fans love us.”

“Are we going to ignore Flower is a superhero?” asked a previously unnoticed Olli.

“Holy shit!” “Jesus kid.” “Olli!” “Fine for spying!” “Eep!”

Olli outwardly kept his cool in the face of his yelling veteran teammates. “We need to start practice soon.”

And there went Sid. Practically teleporting out the door, ever ready to be a sacrifice to the hockey gods. This set the rest of them into action, quickly tugging on gear and skates in motions that were basically muscle memory after all these years.

“We’re going to meet up after practice to discuss this,” Kris told the remaining group. He turned to the rookie, “Olli if you tell anyone what happened here we’ll be forced to kill you for Flower’s protection,” he said solemnly.

“Okay,” Olli said a little less calmly this time, eyes shifting from Kris to a nodding Marc. The rookie bobbed his head a little before skittering off to the rink.

“I volunteer Geno’s house,” Phil said before making his escape as well with a chuckling Kris tagging along.

“Thanks for volunteering Geno,” Marc said clapping the taller man’s back maybe a little harder than a friendly pat.

Geno sighed, accepting his fate as the host to a bunch of madmen. “I tell Sid.”


	2. Training Montage

Not that he would ever admit it, but Marc was a bit frightened of Geno’s freaky metal alien statues, even when they were draped with colourful winter scarves. He still hadn’t managed to work out whether it was a Russian thing or just a Geno thing that had led to him purchasing the monsters as guards for his huge house.

Either way no one was around to notice as he rigidly power walked past them and up the stairs towards the yellow front door.

He rang the doorbell in warning before immediately making his way into the open hall. He peered up the spiralling staircase and through a nearby door, no one seemed to be in the general vicinity. How typical of Geno to fail in welcoming his esteemed guest. Since he didn’t feel like searching through endless rooms for his elusive host Marc decided to use another method. 

“Where are my sidekicks!?” Marc called out into the spacious area before giving a piercing whistle around his fingers.

“In the kitchen you menace!”

Marc walked towards the yelling, making his way through a long corridor lined with pictures of the team through the years and into the open kitchen area. Sidney was sitting at the nearest glass counter watching Geno as he artistically arranged an almost overflowing platter of healthy snacks.

“I’m going to make protein shakes as well,” Sid said getting up to join the taller man, “what do you want?”

“You already know favourite, why you ask every time?” Geno teased, hip checking Sid as he passed by. 

“Ditto for me Captain.” Marc said as he took Sid’s previously vacated seat, not at all bothered by the casual greeting. He took it as a sign of their close relationship that the couple didn’t feel the need to make small talk with the usual pleasantries, he already knew he was welcome here. 

Sid gave them both a soft smile and continued to scrounge around Geno’s fridge and cupboards with a suspicious amount of familiarity.

“Well this is all very domestic.”

“Flower you have no right to complain about domesticity.”

“Yes yes, but at least I’m not in denial about it.”

“I brought beer!” Kris interrupted as he strutted into the room, “and Phil!” he added pointing to a tired looking Phil who was following close behind. 

“Get gross Canadian beer out of my house.”

“How do you have that? We all just came from practice?”

“I was with him practically the entire time and even I don’t know where he got it.” Phil sighed as he slumped down beside Marc.

“Well maybe I have a superpower as well,” said Kris stealing a few grapes off Geno’s arranged platter and dodging the retaliating swat, “the ability to make alcohol appear out of nothing!”

“Pretty sure you’re not Jesus, Tanger.”

“I said I can make it out of nothing, not water. So maybe I’m just better.”

“Okay enough blasphemy. We need talk about government doing experiments on Flower.”

“I won’t let that happen,” asserted Sid. Marc briefly imagined Sid staring down men-in-black type figures like a faceoff and fighting them off with a hockey stick.

“Yeah Flower is too wealthy and famous for the government to get away with it. Plus since Sidney’s got your back it also means all of Canada will fight for you too.” Phil said, deadpan.

Kris perked up with enthusiasm, “If it comes down to it I will gladly teach the rookies guerilla warfare as a distraction while the rest of the team breaks you out of the science laboratories.”

“What about you, G? Will you fight the government for me?”

“Already got spies working on it.”

“Tell us the truth, is Ovechkin really a Russian plant?”

“I tell you nothing.”

“Stop getting distracted guys. We came here to test the limits of Flower’s powers,” their Captain chided them despite the fact that they could all tell he was enjoying himself.

“Okay we go sit down. Eat first so have energy for tests.” Geno agreed picking up the massive platter of food and walked off to the nearest dining table, not even checking to see the rest of them following with their plates and protein shakes.

_/\\_

After they had all finished eating they moved to a cosy powder blue lounge room and unanimously voted to test out Marc’s slime ability first. Because as Kris so eloquently said: “it had the most potential for mayhem and destruction”.

This of course meant that Marc needed to work up a sweat first, much to the enjoyment of his horrible friends.

“Ten more push-ups Flower!” Geno cheered from beside Sid on the cushy leather loveseat.

“Maybe you should also do some squats as well, you skipped leg day last week.”

Geno snorted, “always leg day with Sid.”

“Yeah not… everyone… wants a… giant ass... like you,” Marc huffed in-between pushes. Sweat dripped down his nose and onto Geno’s nice clean carpet. ‘Good’ he thought ‘that would teach the stupid tall skinny-legged man for being so enthusiastic about him doing pushups’.

“Why is it always about my ass?”

“Well we don’t want to make it even more of the elephant in the room,” said Phil stretched out on one of Geno’s Penguin themed recliners that in no way matched the decor of the room. 

“Oh… Haha I get it. Because it’s as big as an elephant.”

“I thought that was what I implied Tanger. But I’m not surprised you don’t understand subtlety.”

Tanger reached over from his own Penguins’ recliner towards Phil threateningly, “Don’t make me come over there and show you why they call me ‘Bang Bang’ Letang off the ice as well.”

“Are you hitting on me?”

“Why are you into that?”

“Fifty dollar fine for bad flirting.”

“Aww are you jealous G? Sid’s not giving you enough lovin’?”

Obviously Marc needed to save these men from themselves so he finished his set and tore off his shirt. The perfect distraction. 

The room was immediately filled with calls of “Damn Flower work it” “My eyes” “Fine for stripping” “That looks like a bad bruise Flower, has it been checked out?”

“Thanks guys and mum.” Marc slid a hand across his damp chest and rubbed his sticky fingers together, “I think it worked.”

Without warning he launched himself at Sid and gave him a big hug.

Sid’s disgusted gasp was the best thing he had heard all day.

“So nasty Flower!” whined Sid pushing him off. His face only grew more tormented when he saw that his hands were now covered in the ooze.

“You love it,” said Marc getting off the floor, still wearing a cheshire cat grin. “Also I can’t believe you’re acting so revolted. I’ve seen you pick your mouthguard off the ice where players have spat and only wipe it off before putting it back in your mouth.”

“The battle of the century, who is more gross: Marc-Andre ‘Slimy Sweat’ Fleury or Sidney ‘Mucus Mouthguard’ Crosby?” commentated Phil. 

Kris raised his hand as if he was in a classroom, “Can I add Sidney ‘Mouldy Jockstrap’ Crosby?”

“I’ll allow it.”

Geno turned to Marc and Sid “Okay go clean up. No slime allowed on my stuff. Not worry Sid, I defend you. I add Marc-Andre ‘Ugly Goatee’ Fleury.”

“Thanks G.” Sid gave Geno a crooked smile as he got up and signalled a glaring Marc to follow him, “Come on you.”

They left behind the arguing trio and made their way back through the kitchen, down the corridor, up the stairs, and into a large shiny bathroom Marc hadn’t seen before.

“Nice. G’s private bathroom. Wouldn’t it be unfortunate if someone were to leave a mysterious puddle.”

Sid turned an accusing look on Marc from where he was rummaging through some drawers near the sink. “No. Geno could get seriously hurt.” He threw a towel and shirt at Marc’s head with pinpoint accuracy.

Marc didn’t designate that with a response and started to wipe himself down. The slime wasn’t too thick so he probably didn’t need to take a shower.

He started to tune into Sid’s rambling once he had finished cleaning and dressing himself. Sid was in the middle of putting on a different shirt, “… you would be wearing your gear but maybe you could take your gloves off during commercial breaks and smear the crease with your sweat-slime. But that would look pretty suspicious I guess…”

Marc wasn’t even a little bit surprised that Sid was trying to use this for hockey. “Buddy I could do the Macarena in my crease and everyone would just accept it as a goalie quirk.”

“Oh yeah I can see that.”

Of course he did, Sid had grown up with a goalie father and sister. Hell he had wanted to be a goalie himself, and probably would have made a damn good one too since Sid would always achieve perfection when it came to hockey, no matter his position. Plus his friend was eccentric enough to live up to the weird stereotype.

“Come on, let’s get back to the boys and hear about how you’re the most gross person on the team.”

Sid squawked in protest, “I am not! There are so many people worst than me, like Cole or Rusty. You guys even forced me to talk to him about wearing stronger deodorant!”

“You really need to work on that gullibility Captain, lest any more rookies be further traumatised. And here I thought you wanted to be the best.”

“I do, just not at bad things!”

Marc continued to egg on Sid’s protests all the way back to the seating area.

_/\\_

Oh course Sid had been voted the grossest despite Geno’s best efforts. Phil sarcastically promised to make a trophy to appease Sid’s ego. In an unexpected plot twist Sid accepted the offer and made Phil promise to bring it over to their next one-on-one Captain-catch-up lunch that Sid hosted for most of his teammates.

Marc was pretty keen to test out the itchiness ability next, the pranking potential spoke for itself. But first the group had to decide who he would test it on.

“Not me, my house, my rules.”

“Not me either, or I may just let it slip what happened the night of the 12th of March 2011.”

“Kris you promised not to mention that ever again! And if you don’t think I won’t break-out my own blackmail on you you’re very mistaken, you cretin.” Marc shot back with a scowl. 

“Okay so Phil or Sid?” 

“I vote Sidney because Phil’s too lovable to hurt,” argued Kris.

Phil rolled his eyes in reply, knowing full well Kris was being sarcastic. Geno made a conflicted noise.

“Yeah I don’t think I could live with myself if I hurt Phil,” agreed Marc with an overly grim frown and turning his gaze on Sid, “looks like you’re the vict-” Marc purposely cut himself off, “I mean the test subject,” he ended with a syrupy tone.

“But you already covered me in slime. I think it should be someone else’s turn, it’s only fair.” 

Kris drew in a shocked gasp, “why I never. Putting the lives of your teammates in danger. That’s not very Captainy of you.”

“Don’t think that real word Tanger- and Sid best Captain!” 

“Shush G, no defending the coward.”

Sid sighed in defeat, “Okay okay fine. I guess it’ll just be like all the times Flower’s gotten me with itching powder.”

Marc gave Sid a stern look, “Maybe if you learned not to leave your clothing or jockstrap unattended.” Sid gave him an unimpressed look. 

“Now stay still,” said Marc trying to enter into his hockey mindzone while staring down his harassed looking Captain. Sid automatically narrowed his own eyes in challenge. 

“...” 

“...”

“... ...”

“... … ...”

“... … … ...” 

“Erm,” Phil cleared his throat, breaking the incredibly tense atmosphere. 

“Damn! Lost it!” Marc exhaled gustily. 

Sid shook his head, trying to clear the distant look in his eyes, “what?”

“Did it work?” asked Kris.

“Umm yeah I think so, I felt pretty itchy,” Sid said a bit hesitantly.

Kris nodded in understanding, “I would too if I had Flower staring at me like that, I got shivers from over here.”

“Guys, I’m pretty sure Flower didn’t blink that entire time,” Phil injected.

“Really?”

“Yeah I checked. He was staring for like a full four minutes. I’m pretty sure that’s not normal.”

“Another power!” Geno cheered. 

Marc shrugged, “it could just be an add on to this one. Also I’ve always been pretty good at staring contests.”

The others seemed to slump. 

Marc quickly tried to encourage a more positive vibe, “But not to worry my darling sidekicks. We can still test out my awesome whistling skills.”

Geno perked up again, “I’m have idea during practice.” He lifted himself off the couch and went over to the high-tech looking stereo. Marc could hear him fiddling around with a CD case. A low click sounded in warning before the room was filled with soft music. 

Geno twisted back around to face the mildly shocked looking group with a smug grin.

“I would have thought you’d be a Russian techno sort of man,” said Phil. 

Geno chuckled, “Can like techno and classical. Both Russian so both good.” 

‘Well that explains it’ thought Marc as he tried to listen closely to the lifting music. It actually sounded familiar. 

“Isn’t this the ‘Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy’? By, um, Tchaikovsky?” asked Sid with a concentrated look, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes! Very good Sid,” Geno gushed with stars in his eyes despite the fact Sid had mangled the composer’s name. Sid turned a light shade of red and brightly smiled up at the grinning Russian. The two took their own turn of gazing deeply into each other’s eyes. Marc was glad his staring contest with Sid lacked all this sexual tension. 

Marc started whistling along to the melody, eyes zipping back and forth between the lovestruck men. Neither noticed, too absorbed with one another. 

Kris and Phil on the other hand were obviously enjoying the spectacle. Phil was muffling his snickers while Kris was recording Flower, keeping the Sid and Geno Show out of frame. 

Unfortunately Phil wasn’t able to quiet his laughter quite enough as he released a jovial snort, startling Sid and Geno into turning towards the gleeful man. 

Geno was the first of the two that noticed Flower’s accompanying whistling of the song. “Nice Flower,” he said admirably as Marc finished the final notes. 

“This is going on my Instagram,” said Kris fiddling with his phone. 

“No! We can’t show anyone Flower’s powers,” Sid objected. 

“Ha, it rhymes!” 

Flower leaned over to pat Sid’s arm, “Don’t worry bud, being a good whistler is within the skill realm of normal people. They won’t suspect a thing.”

Kris looked up from his phone, “so we now know for sure Flower has superpowers of slimy-sweat, itchy-staring, and whistling,” he summarised. “But what do we do about it?”

“What do you mean?” asked Marc.

“Well what are you going to use your powers for? Good? Evil? A little bit of both?”

Marc hadn’t really thought of it beyond pranks to be honest. 

Sid shifted forward in his seat, “I think we could make a play out of them.” Geno nodded along with the suggestion.

“Stare at enemies-” he started but was cut off by Sid, “opposing players, you mean”. Geno made a considering hum and continued, “Right. Stare at enemies and if they get itchy not your fault. Just happy accident.” 

“So he’ll use the powers for games but are you planning on becoming a vigilante?” asked Phil.

Marc wrinkled his nose. While he may think Batman is very cool he didn’t want to be the hero, after all “I have a family,” Marc finished his thoughts out loud. 

The group gave him looks of understanding. 

“Speaking of family,” said Kris once again tapping at his phone, “Cathy and my baby boy are expecting me. So I’m going to have to love ya and leave ya.” 

Phil also got up from his chair and joined Kris, “Since he’s my ride home I’m off too.” 

Marc joined the standing men at the lounge room doorway as well, “Yeah, I will also be going home to see my wonderful family.”

Sid and Geno exchanged a loaded look before they started to walk the men to the door. Sid slid up to Marc’s side and muttered, “what are you going to tell Vero?”

Now wasn’t that a good question, but perhaps one to procrastinate on until the last minute. “I’ll think about it.” Marc replied apprehensively. They both knew that Marc was on a short time limit because he couldn’t hide anything from Vero for long. 

Marc nudged Sid with his shoulder and asked in a conspiring purr, “and are you staying over at G’s? Is it date night?”

Geno turned a little red in the corner of Marc’s eye. Kris and Phil didn’t even pretend that they weren’t eavesdropping as they all loitered around the front door.

Sid tried to keep neutral face, “we’re going over a few power play ideas I have.”

This time Marc kept his chirping too low for the others to hear, “Ahh that’s practically foreplay for you two. I do hope you don’t tease the poor man too much, no one likes playing with blue balls… if you get what I’m saying.” 

Sid showed that he very much got what Marc was saying as he elbowed him right in the bruise on his ribs. 

Marc spat out some diverse curses and quickly vacated the premises.


	3. Superhero Group ))))

Unsurprisingly Vero already knew about Marc’s abilities. She had a good laugh at his expense for how long it had taken him to notice.

It probably explained why she had cajoled him into taking more showers recently. She’d pointedly told him that if he wanted to keep an active love life he would need to gain control of his slimy-sweat. Marc made this priority number one.

He also had fun explaining to Estelle that Papa had superpowers. The three-year-old obviously didn’t understand completely, but she and her sister still enjoyed Marc whistling all their favourite nursery rhymes.

Marc told Sid all of this as they sat together on the plane headed towards Montreal. His friend seemed even more content than normal, quietly listening to Marc gush over his family. This was all a little bit suspicious, because normally in the 30 minutes before they landed Sid would be pumping himself up for the coming game tomorrow, going over plays and trying to hype up the team. Maybe his Captain was still riding the high of defeating the Capitals in overtime at home. No. That wasn’t it, there was something abnormal and unfamiliar about the aura Sid was putting off.

It hit Marc suddenly, “Oh. My. God.”

Sid’s calm mood disappeared at the appearance of Marc’s manic grin and sparkling eyes. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t put it together earlier, but it had been so long since he had seen Sid like this.

“Someone got l~aid,” he sang.

Sid ducked his head, “Flower please…” he begged. But Marc had absolutely no mercy.

“Ho oh oh,” he chuckled. “So Geno finally made an honest man out of you.” His eyes crinkled merrily, “and right after he scored a sensational hat-trick too. Of course that’s what gets you to act after all these years.”

Sid shifted guiltily in his seat, “I... It was more than that. I guess this has been coming for a long time.” His eyes seemed to lose focus and an infatuated look overcame his face.

Marc showed incredible restraint by not making an innuendo.

He knew the odd couple would be even worse in their affections now that their mutual pining had been consummated. But he was glad, Sid and Geno made each other happy and that was all he could ask for his friends.

“So deets,” Marc asked, unable to keep quiet any longer. “Did you confess your undying love during the second period? Was there some hot making-out in the equipment room? You did look a bit flushed coming into third period. That would mean you both scored in more than one way, eh.” So much for restraint.

“Flower.”

“Come on I tell you all about me and Vero.”

“Yeah but you do that whether I want to hear or not.”

Marc stared at Sidney.

“...” Sid fidgeted in his seat, obviously trying not to scratch himself. He sighed in defeat, “maybe later Flower. I need to make my rounds.” His Captain got up and started to make his escape towards the back of the plane.

“I know where you sleep,” Marc called out after him. He was already planning an ambush later that night.

_/\\_

Marc was surprised to find a bunch of suspicious texts from Ilya Bryzgalov once he turned on his phone after getting settled into his hotel room.

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** saw ur video whistle champ )))))

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** maybe u hav other power? ;)

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** u can tell me

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** I can keep secrets )))))

 **Marc-Andre:** maaaaaaybe why?

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** u want 2 b part of super group?????

Marc laughed down at his phone and got comfortable on his queen size bed. So much for subtlety. He sent off a text of confirmation and quickly received a notification for a group chat titled, ‘Super Goalies ))))’.

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** new member ))))))))

 **Carey Price:** Did you actually get confirmation this time? I mean hard evidence?

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** да

 **Marc-Andre:** actually he just saw a vid of me whistling and here i am

 **Carey Price:** ......

 **Martin Jones:** lol i'm sure Flower wont rat us out

 **Martin Jones:** welcome btw

 **Marc-Andre:** good to be here

 **Marc-Andre:** sooooo you guys have powers? like legit? who else?

 **Carey Price:** Yes, and assuming you do to, it's me, Bishop, Ilya, Martin, Tolbot, Henrik Lundqvist, Rask, and Holtby

 **Ben Bishop:** there are probs others who we havent found yet tho

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** only BEST goalies allowed

Marc didn’t really know if he could be counted as among the best anymore, not that he was going to reveal his insecurities to the others.

It was also downright strange that only goalies were part of this chat. They were all pretty observant people, so they should have noticed if anyone on their teams had suddenly gained strange new abilities as well.

Or maybe not.

His abilities were pretty subtle and he probably would have kept living in denial forever if Sid hadn’t given him a reality check. Although he likes to think Vero would have spilled the beans eventually. Either way he would need to talk Sid into keeping an even closer eye out for abnormalities not only on the Penguins but other teams as well, just in case. Knowing his Captain it was very likely Sid was doing this already.

 **Marc-Andre:** so only goalies so far? how has no one noticed?

 **Marc-Andre:** especially since it seems so easy to get into this group ;)

 **Henrik Lundqvist:** We're goalies we can do anything and everyone just accepts it :/

 **Henrik Lundqvist:** They thing we're all crazy

 **Carey Price:** We are crazy

 **Ben Bishop:** this is tots a goalie thing tho. goalies are the best :)

 **Tuukka Rask:** theres no proof its just goalies

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** its aliens guys. they heard me say they exist so they gave my people powers

 **Martin Jones:** am I one of your people? 

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** if ur a goalie ur my people ))))

 **Marc-Andre:**  do we get free healthcare if we are one of ur people?

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** only if ur a good boy

 **Braden Holtby:** hey just got in. welcome to the cult Fleury

Holtby seemed to have a way with words because he could definitely see this whole thing going in that direction. Marc was glad there seemed to be no hard feelings over the game yesterday, probably since he hadn’t been in the net.

Marc quickly checked the time to see it was almost half-past six. He still had around fifty minutes before he was supposed to meet Sid and the rest of the gang downstairs for dinner. Just enough time to interrogate the other goalies about their powers.

 **Marc-Andre:** sooooo whats everyones powers?  >:D

 **Tuukka Rask** : you first

 **Ben Bishop:** yeah! we already know every1 elses. we need to see if ur up to scratch :)

 **Marc-Andre:** of course. well first i can time-travel to the distant past

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** !!!!!!!! U GO MEET DINOSAURS?????

 **Tukka Rask:** BULLSHIT. i wasnt born yesterday

 **Ben Bishop:** no way!!!!!

 **Carey Price:** I'm calling bullshit as well

 **Marc-Andre:** hahaha you caught me

Marc was actually nervous about revealing all his cards. His powers weren’t very impressive compared to so many other possible skills. And giving away his abilities might cause trouble if the others tried to use what he had revealed against him, either on or off the ice.

But he wouldn’t be where he is in life if he didn’t take risks and trust others. He knew these men pretty well, and he didn’t think they would purposely try to seriously harm him. Especially since they had something to lose as well if the whole superpowers thing went public.

 **Marc-Andre:** okay ;) 1. i can make slime from my sweat

 **Marc-Andre:** 2\. whistling reaaaaally well. as you all saw in that vid that Tanger put up 

 **Marc Andre:** 3\. making people itchy with my mind

 **Ben Bishop:** they seem cool! they could be pretty useful irl

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:**  Nice!!!! maybe u send me some slime to experiment on ))))

 **Carey Price:** Why am I not surprised you're trying to collect sweat.

 **Marc-Andre:** i feel like if i do that i might end up fighting with an evil clone

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** i just want best superhero team eva 

 **Henrik Lundqvist:** you people are hilarious

 **Carey Price:** Just to update you Fleury. We all agreed not to use our powers on the ice unless we couldn't help it.

 **Carey Price:** So try to avoid using your itchy mind powers or slime on my team tonight. 

Aww Sid and Geno would be so disappointed. Although Sid had cautioned him against trying out his powers on the ice without practicing with the team first.

There was also the fact that Marc had recently realised that the itchy staring only worked if he was thinking negative thoughts, so he had no idea how to avoid it during a game where emotions ran high. He probably wouldn’t be in the net anyway.

 **Marc-Andre:** ill try but no promises ;) what sort of power should I be watch out for?

 **Carey Price:** I have 3 as well. We all do so far for the most part.

 **Carey Price:** I can mute others, change eye colour, and I have empathy 

 **Marc-Andre:** Wow! empathy sounds awesome

 **Carey Price:** It's actually quite mild as it only seems to work if I have an important item of my target 

 **Carey Price** : it also takes a lot of concentration

 **Carey Price:** But it stretches over a long distance, so it's very useful still

 **Martin Jones:** yeah he can check up on PK all the way in Nashville to make sure he isnt having to much fun

 **Carey Price:** He's always having fun.

 **Carey Price:** But I don't mind, he deserves to be happy after what happened

 **Carey Price:** I just wish I had this mute power when PK was still on my team

 **Henrik Lundqvist:** PK's not the type to cut out a friend so you'll still get that chance

 **Carey Price:** Yeah 

It seems like Carey still wasn’t over PK Subban’s trade, which was completely understandable since Marc remembered enjoying PK’s exuberance and friendliness during their time together on the 2010 Canadian Olympic Team. To lose someone like that to the other side of North America after being close friends for so long would always be a crushing blow.

It also reminded him of his own looming trade rumours. He knew Sid would be absolutely devastated to lose Marc, especially so soon after Duper’s retirement. Even if the trade would help the team in the long run by freeing up draft and salary cap space.

His phone buzzed again, distracting him from his dark thoughts.

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** me next

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** u want to hear about my super best powers? ))))))

 **Marc-Andre:** of course! :)

 **Martin Jones:** they are actually pretty creepy tbh

 **Braden Holtby:** 2nd that

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** RUDE ((((((( such mean side-kicks 

 **Martin Jones** : :p

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** i control toys. make them dance and walk on own

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** can also sing songs words correct every time and talk backwards

 **Henrik Lundqvist:** you should hear him do both at once, its quite the experience 

 **Carey Price:** It sounds like he's summoning a demon

 **Marc-Andre:** well they seem like they suit you well Ilya

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** I'm hav my own teddy bear concert )))))

Marc’s guessing there is going to be a lot of confused interviewers in the coming future because there’s no way Ilya would miss the chance to speak backwards on live television. Or start a karaoke contest.

He sort of wishes he also had the controlling stuffed animal power, it would be hilarious to use on some of his teammates who had been traumatised from the ‘Chucky’ film. He made sure to suggest this to Ilya, which was backed up by the excited agreement of everyone else.

A message from Rask interrupted their devious plotting.

 **Tuukka Rask:** ill go b/c i'm busy rn

 **Tuukka Rask** : my power is metal bending

 **Marc-Andre:** sounds badass

 **Ben Bishop:** u forgot to mention ENDLESS PUNS!!!!

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** and licking elbow

 **Tuukka Rask:** those are useless. i wont use them  >:(

 **Henrik Lundqvist:** is this a PUNishment?

 **Carey Price:** With great power comes great resPUNsibility 

 **Ben Bishop:** asdfghjkl i cant breathjkl;

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** )))))))))

 **Tuukka Rask:** you guys do this every time. i'm leaving forever

 **Ben Bishop:** hate to see u cut and pun

 **Martin Jones:** hes the pun that got away

 **Marc-Andre:** stop chirping him its bad for his METAL health 

Forget all the other powers. There was no topping endless puns. He could just imagine all the puns he could unleash on Dan during intermission interviews. It would also be great for annoying his team and opposing players.

A sudden thought occurred to Marc.

 **Marc-Andre:** wait how strong is our Magneto's metal bending?

 **Henrik Lundqvist:** he's working his way up from cheap spoons

Well that’s a relief. Metal bending could be dangerous with an opposing player who could attack his team’s ice skates - just one tug and they would all collapse like dominoes. He knew Rask could have some spectacular temper tantrums, so the possibility of that happening seemed pretty high. Even if the others had sworn not to use their powers against each other.

Now that he thought about it there hadn’t been any messages from Tolbot yet.

 **Marc-Andre** : what about Tolbot? where is he?

 **Carey Price:** He's busy I think

 **Carey Price:** He can locate parties, walk on his hands, and cut bowl hair cuts freehand.

 **Marc-Andre:** how did he discover the last one??? whose poor soul got their hair ruined?

 **Martin Jones:** pretty sure it had something to do with a dare hahaha 

He starts chuckling just imagining how frightened his team would be if he had that power. Kris would probably refuse to be within ten feet of Marc when he was handling scissors.

Anyway he would be keeping an eye out for especially ugly hair on anyone connected to the Oilers. The chirping possibilities spoke for itself.

 **Braden Holtby:** I'm going to need to leave soon too so I'll go

 **Braden Holtby:** I can turn liquid into water (500ml max), crack eggs perfectly (record 4 at once), and grow my beard at will

 **Braden Holtby:** okay talk to you guys later

 **Marc-Andre:** holy shit Holtz is actually reverse Jesus 

 **Ben Bishop:** i know right!

 **Marc-Andre:**  he could be so useful for people without access to water when he gets better at it.

 **Henrik Lundqvist:** he's working on it

It was good to hear that despite all their odd powers at least one of them had an ability that could really help others. Holtby seemed like a good man off the ice so Marc could imagine him retiring to some struggling country and converting tons of seawater into something drinkable.

 **Henrik Lundqvist:** Right my turn

 **Henrik Lundqvist** : I can recharge batteries

 **Henrik Lundqvist:** make my knuckles glow in the dark when I crack them

 **Henrik Lundqvist:** and warm my hands up to around 50C or 120F

 **Marc-Andre:** so being ridiculously good looking is just hereditary thing then

 **Ben Bishop:** yeah it's like he has 4 powers XD

 **Ben Bishop:** Tuukka also made the best pun about hot hands

 **Henrik Lundqvist:** I'm working on improving my charging ability as it could be helpful for humanity 

 **Martin Jones:** sorry to interrupt guys but I need to go. can someone do me?

 **Ben Bishop:** I will :)

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** keep in pants 

 **Martin Jones:** fight me Illya. thanks Ben :) bye!

He wondered if Hank’s recharge ability could be just as useful as Holtby’s. If he becomes good enough at it he could become a one-man power station.

Marc checked the time distractedly. “Shit I have to go soon too,” he muttered into the empty room. He got off the bed and started to sort through his suitcase for something to wear while periodically checking his phone.

He hoped Bishop would be quick about explaining his and Jones’ powers. Marc didn’t think he could get away with having this sort of lively texting conversation during dinner. Sid got offended if he constantly played on his phone instead of bonding with his team over food or whatever. Plus Kris had a habit of stealing Marc’s phone right from his hands and sending embarrassing texts to whoever he was distracted by.

 **Ben Bishop:** k Joner can turn off lights by clapping

 **Ben Bishop:** I think only 60 watt tho

 **Ben Bishop:** hes done some super impressive origami from foldable objects like a towl

 **Ben Bishop:** and he can untangle pretty much anything in no time

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** like wool ))))

 **Carey Price:** Just for context when Jones first told us about his untangling ability he revealed that he knits 

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** he send me v nice scalf

 **Marc-Andre:** was it a bribery scarf?

 **Ilya Brzgalov:**  secret ;))))

 **Ben Bishop** : so im last up

 **Ben Bishop:** i can boil milk but only like 2l

 **Ben Bishop:** i can tell what tree random leafs belong to like water witching

 **Ben Bishop:** which was really difficult to test lol

 **Ben Bishop:** and i can grow back endless teeth maybe

 **Ben Bishop:** i lost my 2 front teeth and they grew back super fast but idk how many times they can come back :/

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** teeth power should be Jones since hes a shark

 **Marc-Andre:** thanks Ben and everyone for updating me.

 **Marc-Andre:** I bet it can get annoying to do it every time someone new is discovered 

 **Carey Price:** Yeah we need a more efficient way of doing this

 **Ilya Bryzgalov:** no prob bob. u one of us now. super goalies 4 life ))))))

 **Marc-Andre:** you bet! :) well i have to go to team dinner 

 **Carey Price:** We can meet up after the game if you're free

 **Marc-Andre:** Sounds good see you then. bye everyone!

He put down his phone as everyone said their own goodbyes and quickly scrambled around his room for a pen and paper. He went back through the chat, writing down everyone’s powers. He couldn’t wait to show the gang.

_/\\_

Needless to say his friends were shocked.

Sidney, Geno, Kris, Phil, and Marc were huddled together at their own table in the corner of the Hotel’s dining area. Marc had wisely waited until they had eaten their fill to reveal his findings.

“I mean I’m glad you’re not the only one,” started Phil who seemed a bit pale, “but at what cost?”

“Do you think that Price uses his changing eye colours to send messages to his team?”

Kris raised an eyebrow at Sid, “where do you come up with this shit? Maybe we should get Pricey here now to mute you instead.”

Sid glared back at Kris, “I’m just trying to plan ahead. Even though they said they wouldn’t use their powers during a game it’s inevitable that it will happen, and I think we need to prepare for it. It’s not like there are official rules against it.”

Phil cringed, “It’s good Bryzgalov isn’t active right now because I’m imagining playing against him and his army of possessed dolls while he sings backwards at me.”

Everyone at the table felt a shiver go up their spines.

“Nightmares.” Geno agreed.

“Anyway,” Marc said trying to erase that horrific image from his mind, “using our powers so publically, while being recorded and with thousands watching, is just asking for mass government organised kidnappings.”

“Well what about the group chat that records all you guys talking about this?” asked Sid

“Like Hank said, we’re goalies, anyone would just think we’re messing around or have joined an RPG. I don’t know if you noticed but sudden superpowers don’t normally happen in real life, and people aren’t really watching out for it.”

“But who have goalies shown powers to? Their family and team like you have?” inquired Geno.

“I’ll ask next time.”

Sid sighed. “You do that. Be careful okay, this might all be localised right now but that could change.”

Marc gave Sid’s hand a conciliatory pat, “of course.”

“Can’t believe Capital goalie has beard growing power,” huffed Geno, lighting up the mood.

“Not that it would do you any good G since yours is so patchy,” teased Phil. Geno shot him a betrayed look.

“The real question is why are most of the abilities so random and useless? Boiling milk? What’s up with that?” said Kris rubbing his chin.

Marc raised his own eyebrow at Kris, “how rude, boiling milk means quick and delicious hot chocolate anytime! And at least the kid can grow back teeth, that’s definitely the most useful ability for a hockey player.”

“Bishop is almost thirty, you really can’t call him a kid.”

“It seems like a lot of normal skills have been enhanced, like being able to untangle anything or do complicated origami,” mused Phil.

Sid cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. “We really need to watch out for Rask, if he grows more powerful he could be a real problem,” he said seriously, echoing Marc’s earlier worrying thoughts.

From beside Sid Geno leaned in even closer and conspiratorially whispered, “We take him out?”

Phil nodded along with the suggestion despite Sid’s scolding objections, “you’re right. There could be mass homicides if that pun ability of his gets any stronger. What if it’s contagious?”

“He promised he wouldn’t use it for evil.”

Marc paused to consider Sid’s previous statement as he tore up a used napkin, “Hey guys real question though... if we do get more powerful, I mean the sort of abilities that could have positive influences on others like Holtby’s water conversion or Hank’s battery recharging, what will happen? We’d have to go public right? We could change the world… for the better maybe.”

“World domination,” said Phil summarising up all their worst fears. “I for one welcome our new goalie overlords.”

And to think Marc was worried about being traded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look forward to the overthrow of Gary Bettman by our goalie rulers. 
> 
> Catch me at malkinmalkout.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank-you reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
